Evergreen forest as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:52 Lilysplash ~Lilysplas@c-67-172-157-161.hsd1.co.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:52 hii 16:54 <@TDIFan13> Hi. 16:54 <@TDIFan13> Are you auditioning for someone today? 16:54 yes 16:55 id like to audition for NOAH,,if that's ok 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Okay, one sec. 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Did you sign up for a character? 16:56 no,,id realllyyyy just like to do one on the spot because i prepared stuff :-) 16:56 and i never signed up,,it woudnt let me 16:56 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 16:56 <@TDIFan13> I don't see a Lilysplash on the wiki, though. 16:57 my username is Evergreen forest 16:57 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 16:57 Lilysplash has changed nick to Evergreenforest 16:58 <@TDIFan13> And you want to audition for Noah? 16:58 yes 16:58 <@TDIFan13> Okay, one sec. 16:58 yes 17:01 <@TDIFan13> #keyboard : This is the name of your randomly generated chatroom. Join the channel by double-clicking the number sign, and you will be redirected to your audition room. 17:03 its not working 17:04 <@TDIFan13> It should. Double-click on the number sign. 17:04 <@TDIFan13> #keyboard 17:05 i think its locked 17:05 <@TDIFan13> It's not locked. 17:09 <@TDIFan13> Please hurry. 17:09 im sorry yes im trying so hard 17:11 <@TDIFan13> Okay, we can just have the audition in here. 17:11 Heather13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:11 Heather13 has changed nick to MysteryCharacter 17:12 <@TDIFan13> Alright, let's start. 17:12 yes! 17:12 <@TDIFan13> This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:13 Slating what? 17:13 <@TDIFan13> Just state your username and the character you're auditioning for. 17:14 OH! 17:14 britain where i was born,,we call SLATING being a carp 17:14 <@TDIFan13> Okay, haha. :) 17:16 <@TDIFan13> So, are you going to slate...? 17:17 im auditioning for NOAH 17:17 my name is this 17:17 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 17:17 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 17:18 I merged my conf,,audition,,&scene 17:18 <@TDIFan13> You weren't supposed to prepare a scene, it's improvised. :) 17:18 :-( 17:19 <@TDIFan13> Okay, well. 17:19 <@TDIFan13> Do you want to post it on your userpage? 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Hello? 17:21 idk because i merged it 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 17:21 <@TDIFan13> So, that's a no, then. 17:21 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:22 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:22 maybe a 6,,maybe a 8 17:22 who knows 17:23 <@TDIFan13> You're supposed to know. :p 17:23 <@TDIFan13> It's a question, haha. 17:24 <@TDIFan13> :) 17:24 77 17:24 7 17:24 <@TDIFan13> 77 is not an answer. 17:24 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 17:24 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:24 going to come back later,,i need to go sorry bye! 17:24 Evergreenforest ~Lilysplas@c-67-172-157-161.hsd1.co.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Second audition 19:23 lilysplash ~lilysplas@c-67-172-157-161.hsd1.co.comcast.net has joined #sparage 19:23 <@Courtney1> Hi, lilysplash. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:23 sorry,,i was here earlier but now im back i had to go but now im back yes 19:24 <@Courtney1> Haha, cool! 19:24 i did this courtney1 19:24 courtney1 19:24 <@Courtney1> Okay, slate please. 19:25 i did this courtney1 19:25 <@TDIFan13> What...? 19:25 <@Courtney1> okay, 19:25 i did this alreddy 19:25 <@Courtney1> okay. 19:25 <@Courtney1> So. 19:25 <@Courtney1> Reslate please 19:25 id like to audition for NOAH,,if that's ok 19:26 im trying so hard 19:26 <@Courtney1> That's not slating. 19:26 <@Courtney1> You have to read over the rules. 19:26 <@Courtney1> :p 19:26 NOAH 19:26 please 19:27 <@Courtney1> Okay 19:27 <@Courtney1> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 19:27 conf,,audition,,&scene 19:27 done 19:27 <@Courtney1> ... 19:27 merged 19:28 <@Courtney1> Alright. 19:28 <@Courtney1> Good to know. 19:28 i merged it 19:28 <@Courtney1> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:28 nien 19:28 nine 19:28 <@Courtney1> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:29 ok,,thanks 19:29 8 19:29 <@Courtney1> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:29 or eight if u prefer 19:29 <@Courtney1> I don't. 19:30 lol! 19:30 no 19:30 <@Courtney1> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:30 hmm maybe 19:30 <@Courtney1> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:31 maybe an 7 19:31 no 19:31 <@Courtney1> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:32 a. 9 19:32 b. 8 19:32 c.i dont really like people from the us........as much as i LOVE them! so no ;-) 19:32 that wasa joke 19:32 <@Courtney1> That wasn't what I asked. 19:32 <@Courtney1> :p 19:32 a.no 19:33 b.yes 19:33 c. main 19:33 id say 7,,but only if i get the part :-P 19:33 for b 19:33 <@Courtney1> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:34 Courtney1 has changed nick to Duncan1 19:34 �201cWelcome back to celebrity manhunt!�201d BLAINELEY said happily 19:34 �201cIm Josh�201d her cohost JOSH said 19:34 �201cAnd IMMMMMM...... BLAINELEY�201d BLAINELEY said 19:34 <@Duncan1> No, you're Noah. 19:34 <@Duncan1> :| 19:34 �201cToday were looking at noah,,studio dramas master of mean�201d JOSH said touching his chin 19:34 �201cOhhhhh noah likes to think hes a bad boy,,but when Luschious Leshawna was there (no pun itended) she dragged him aroundby his sweater�201d BLAINELEY laughed like a maniac 19:35 �201cWhat do you losers want�201d NOAH said coming in with a mean face like he just ate something sour 19:35 �201cOH NO! ITS NOAH�201d JOSH said �201cI THOUGHT WE WERE INVITING SOMEONE ELSE�201d 19:35 �201cduh�201d BLAINELEY rolled her eyes 19:35 �201cNice oufit honey (sarcasm)�201d NOAH snapped his fingers and put a hand on his left hip,,raising both his eyes 19:35 �201cCATFIGHT CATFIGHT�201d JOSH clapped in happy 19:35 BLAINELEY was like whatever �201cListen up,,Drama Machine Alejandro is reporting live from----�201c 19:35 �201cDo I look like i care�201d NOAH is angry now you can tell �201cjust get me out of this place�201d 19:35 <@Duncan1> HEY 19:35 NOAH walkeds away but not before throwing a chair at BLAINELEYs head,,making her unconsious for 2 days 19:35 done 19:36 <@Duncan1> We'll end the scene here. 19:36 <@Duncan1> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 19:36 if you pick me i promise righ hatings 19:36 <@Duncan1> If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:36 high ratings 19:36 <@Duncan1> Well. 19:36 its broken 19:36 <@Duncan1> I do like my hating righ. 19:36 lilysplash ~lilysplas@c-67-172-157-161.hsd1.co.comcast.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions